The Sons of Anarchy
The Sons of Anarchy were a large outlaw motorcycle gang formerly headquartered in the Capitol of the United Empire. They were once the largest group of active criminals in the Union until their operations were taken over by the Iron Horse. Their name, culture and traditions were inspired by the real-life Sons of Anarchy motorcycle gang. Early History The Sons of Anarchy were formed very near the beginning of the Union. Once civilian life was deemed livable and the war had expanded far enough from the nation’s borders, the Union immediately began to have a rise in crime. Many of these criminal groups were comprised of military service members on leave or stationed in boring posts, far from the front. The Sons of Anarchy was one of the first of these, taking advantage of the confusion the Great War brought on in those few who did not choose to fight. They picked on those who were vulnerable while most citizens were away fighting the war. These victims were mostly women and teenagers, as at the time they could not enlist in the United Military. Eventually, the gang became something more, a motorcycle club. The “Sons of Anarchy” was the chosen name because of the iconography of their real-world counterpart, known for being one of the largest and most notorious biker gangs on Earth. As such, the Union’s version strived to be the same. The Sons of Anarchy’s reign The Sons of Anarchy took control of almost every aspect of the Union’s risky (but expansive) criminal underworld very fast. They soon had a hand in every pocket in some form or another. Few chose to rebel against them and many small-town gangs were taken under their wing. Most notably the Bog Snakes, a small country biker gang that operated small jobs in the bogs outside the Capitol city. Once they were in power, The Sons of Anarchy were less of a criminal gang and more of an actual motorcycle club, not actually partaking in very many criminal acts. Instead, they orchestrated jobs and had their smaller gangs do the dirty work. Meanwhile, the Sons organized rides all over the Union and established several chapters. Some famous Sons Captains also retired. At their peak, the Sons controlled all of what is real-world Georgia and Tennessee and also had smaller chapters in the Badlands, Greenbole and other smaller Union states. Their biggest rival, the Iron Horse, soon began to win the hearts of locals. This was due to their more organized nature. The Iron Horse rode quieter bikes and dressed nicer, representing a more civilized (but still intimidating) side of motorcycle clubs. As such, the Sons of Anarchy felt threatened. This was the beginning of the end for the Union’s biggest criminal organization. The end of the Sons of Anarchy Very quickly, war broke out between the Sons of Anarchy and the Iron Horse. Soon after several street fights erupted in real-world Kentucky, the Iron Horse lost their “righteous gentlemen” look. They were seen as just another gang like the Sons. During this war, the United Imperial law enforcement stepped up their game ten-fold, being equipped with LAVs, assault rifles and a larger volume of SWAT personnel. This put a dent on the Sons of Anarchy’s major operations, as most of them were established and well visible. The Iron Horse prefer to work much more covertly. On top of that, the Iron Horse also had custom-built weapons, as it is a right of passage for every member to build a specialized weapon. Their bikes were also almost exclusively of the same make and model and had huge engines, rather thick frontal armor and large saddle-bags to carry additional equipment. The Iron Horse were equipped to fight a war. In comparison, the Sons of Anarchy as sheriff Eric Lawson can be quoted saying “are like Indians to the Iron Horse’s Cowboys”. The Iron Horse soon captured huge swaths of territory, utilizing sniper rifles, sawed-off shotguns, and coordinated near-military tactics to win their fights. Very soon, the Sons of Anarchy stopped all public rides and began to operate solely at night. In March of 2019, the Iron Horse made it to the Capitol city, assaulting the Sons’ major hideouts in droves of huge grey and silver motorcycles, slaughtering anything in their path, including civilians. Many on both sides were killed including 3 civilians, 24 law enforcement were killed. Over 120 motorcycle club members on each side were jailed. The war was over, the Iron Horse had won. The next wave of riders arrived and took the spiritual headquarters of the Sons of Anarchy, Joe’s bar and grille, located on the former back alleys of Golden City. Outlaw’s Hand After the Iron Horse took control of the criminal operations in the Capitol, the leader of the Iron Horse made his new headquarters Joe’s bar and grille. He also renamed the Son’s of Anarchy the “Outlaw’s Hand”, forcing any remaining holdouts of the gang to now ride under his new name. Few obeyed, but there are a select few who take pride in the name. Very soon after this, the United Imperial law enforcement departments cracked down heavily on the Iron Horse. They killed thousands of bikers on the streets for committing crimes over several months. Eventually, the Iron Horse’s leader was killed and its organization stripped. It still operates out of Joe’s Bar and Grille and you can still find former members of the Iron Horse, however, the club is simply a shadow of its former self. No biker gang has risen to take the throne since, believing the position to be cursed. Fate of the Bog Snakes The Bog Snakes were one of the Sons of Anarchy’s closest allies in the Capitol. They were simply a group of school kids who had nothing better to do in their free time than ride around on hand-me-down bikes and pickpocket people. The Sons saw potential in this and took them under their wing, turning them into decent profit. When the Iron Horse came into the Capitol, they killed several Bog Snakes members. As a result, John Keagan, a Sons member who had befriended many of the Bog Snakes’ members, arranged for him and the entirety of the gang to take off in a small commuter airplane to escape the onslaught. This is exactly what they did. The whereabouts of the former Bog Snakes and Keagan are unknown. After the Iron Horse took over, any remaining Bog Snakes members not on the run or killed were turned into a pretty penny by the Iron Horse just as the Sons before them. The gang was never truly the same though, the numbers never rose to the same as before. Category:Gangs Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Biker Gangs Category:The United Empire Category:Crime Category:Factions